


Hold My Hand Big Brother All the Years Through, Hold My Hand Little Sister For I Will Always Love and Protect You

by liss99



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Brothers, Sibling Love, Sisters, Tears, Weddings, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss99/pseuds/liss99
Summary: Hyacinth has a question that involves aisles for Anthony and Gregory several days before her wedding.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Hold My Hand Big Brother All the Years Through, Hold My Hand Little Sister For I Will Always Love and Protect You

Anthony Bridgerton was perplexed as to why his youngest sibling Hyacinth requested a meeting with him and their brother Gregory. It was uncommon for Anthony to have solitary meetings with his two youngest siblings, but he suspected the topic of conversation would have to do with Hyacinth’s upcoming nuptials. 

He was besotted with joy when Gareth St. Clair announced his intentions to marry his youngest sister, as he would fulfill one of his head-of-the-family duties of finding all of his sisters married and taken care of. Anthony’s mother Violet brimmed with joy that she would actually get to plan a wedding, as Anthony and most of his other married siblings had to rush marriage ceremonies due to the likely gossip of scandal. Violet filled Hyacinth’s days with fittings and appointments, and Hyacinth reveled in the attention. Kate made sure Anthony spared no expense for the wedding, as she had developed a loving affinity for his youngest siblings and wanted them to have the weddings of their dreams. 

Now, just several days away from the wedding, all of the Bridgertons were gathered in London. As the Bridgertons wed and multiplied, events became larger and louder. Hyacinth’s wedding would be filled with babies and toddlers and sisters and brothers and in-laws. Though it may seem chaotic to other members of the ton, Hyacinth loved that her large family would be with her on her wedding day. She was grateful to her family, particularly her mother and sisters, for aiding in the planning of the day, but there was one detail that she had not yet discussed. When Daphne, Eloise, and Francesca had married, Anthony was the one to walk them down the aisle. After their father’s death, Anthony assumed the roles of Viscount Bridgerton, which included caring for his sisters, and they all had unspokenly decided he would be the one to walk them down the aisle when it came time for their weddings. 

Hyacinth loved her oldest brother very much, but as the plans for her wedding came to be, something in her core told her it was a different brother who should have the honor of escorting her down the pristine aisle of the church to her fiance. In their childhood, Hyacinth and Gregory were the epitome of sibling rivalry, always poking and prodding each other and getting into petty arguments. Being only two years apart in age and the youngest of 8 siblings, Gregory and Hyacinth had an indestructible bond. As they both got older, their playful fights turned into fierce protectiveness. When he went away to Eton and then eventually university, Hyacinth corresponded with Gregory every week. 

For his part, Gregory had always felt somewhat inferior to his older brothers. Anthony, Benedict, and Colin were the three oldest siblings, and Colin was ten years older than Gregory. While he was grateful for his brothers, he felt a world away from them at times. With his three older sisters, Daphne, Eloise, and Francesca, they’d often rejected his want to be a protective brother, due to him being younger than them. Because of this, Gregory felt a distinct bond with his sister Hyacinth, his only younger sibling. He liked Gareth St. Clair very much, but he was also sad to see his sister marry, as he felt like he would be losing his best friend. 

Gregory was the first to arrive at Anthony's study at Bridgerton House. He’d stopped to greet his sister-in-law Kate and say hello to his niece and nephews before making his way to his brother. The door was ajar, but he still softly knocked on the door. Anthony looked up at the sound of the knock and smiled wide at his brother. 

“Gregory! Come in, brother,” Anthony said as he rose to greet his youngest brother. He moved to pour two glasses of his finest whiskey, offering one to Gregory before nodding at him to sit down. “Do you know why Hyacinth requested we three meet?”

“I do not,” Gregory replied, he was not sure what business Hyacinth had with her oldest and youngest brothers. “Perhaps she has one final prank to play on us before she is wed!”

The brothers laughed and chatted idly about Anthony’s children and Gregory’s recent bachelor bouts, but before long, Hyacinth arrived. Both men rose to greet their sister, kissing her on the cheek before they all sat down. 

“So dear sister, though I am always delighted to see you,” Anthony started, taking a sip of his drink, “I am curious why you wished to speak to Gregory and me?”

“I have a question to ask you both,” she replied, more tepid than she had ever been. It was unlike Hyacinth to shy away from anything. 

“What is it?” Gregory asked. 

“Anthony, I love you very much. You have been just as much father to me as you have been brother, and I am so grateful for that,” Hyacinth said seriously all of a sudden. Anthony simply nodded at her, his eyes glazing over. This reminder that Hyacinth never got to meet their father Edmund brought a lot of emotion to Anthony. 

“I know as the head of the family it has been your responsibility to care for all of us, including your responsibilities for weddings,” Hyacinth continued, “But I was wondering if Gregory could take on one of those responsibilities for my wedding.”

Gregory’s eyes flicked up, realizing what Hyacinth was implying; she wanted him to walk her down the aisle. Anthony seemed to understand her as well, as he straightened up. They both waited for her to continue before saying anything. 

“Gregory,” she turned to him, “I wish for you to escort me down the aisle.”

He had never thought a moment like this would happen, for it was just expected Anthony would accept all responsibilities related to their sisters. Having never thought of walking his sister down the aisle, Gregory was left speechless. He realized just how much that would mean to him, and he choked up at the idea. Anthony could tell his brother was at a loss for words, so he interjected on his behalf. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Hyacinth,” he said, looking directly at her. What he said was true, he thought the idea of Gregory being the one to walk Hyacinth down the aisle was splendid. While he would have loved nothing more than to have the honor himself, if he was to relinquish those duties to anyone, he would want it to be Gregory. He knew his youngest siblings had a special bond, and besides, he’d already walked three sisters down the aisle and had his own daughter's marriage (in the very, very  _ distant  _ future) to look forward to. 

“You do?” she asked, the fear she had for both her brothers' responses dissipating. 

“I do. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams and that means having Gregory escort you.”

“I was so worried you would be offended I did not want you to escort me, but Gregory instead,” she smiled at her eldest brother. 

“Never, sister,” he stated matter of factly. “I know your decision does not mean you love me any less. I just wish to see you as happy as you can be on your wedding day.”

A large smile spread over Hyacinth’s face, but then she quickly turned to Gregory, who’d remained silent. The smile dropped from her face as she realized her brother had not actually said yes yet. 

“Gregory? You’ve not said anything….do you not wish to escort me?” Hyacinth was plagued with worry that she’d just assumed he would say yes. 

Gregory looked from his brother to his sister. After taking another moment to gather his thoughts, he grabbed Hyacinth’s hands. 

“It will be the greatest honor of my life, sister,” he told Hyacinth. She broke out into a large smile and bound to hug him. It warmed Anthony to see his two youngest siblings, who’d so often quarreled as children, share such a special moment. 

“I love you both so very much,” Hyacinth said as she forced Anthony into the hug as well, wrapping one of her arms around him. He merely laughed in response. Before they all parted from Anthony’s study, they decided they would keep this a secret. No one else in the family was informed of the switch before the wedding, with everyone assuming Anthony would still be walking Hyacinth down the aisle. They knew it would cause great delight, especially for their mother, when the surprise of Gregory occurred. 

So, just several days later, the Bridgertons gathered for another wedding ceremony. Gareth stood at the end of the long aisle, looking perfectly handsome and eager to greet his bride. Everyone was seated save for Hyacinth, Anthony, and Gregory. 

“You will both be great,” Anthony smiled at his siblings before he entered the church to join his wife and children in the pews. They both knew his meaning, that Hyacinth would be a great wife and Gregory a great escort. When Anthony was gone, Gregory offered his arm to Hyacinth, who looped her own through it excitedly. 

“Thank you, brother,” Hyacinth told him, “You don’t understand how much this means to me.”

“No, thank you, sister,” he responded. 

As Anthony joined the rest of his family in the pews, he was met with looks of confusion. He sat down next to his wife, who worriedly asked him “Anthony what are you doing?” 

Violet whipped around to ask her son the same thing, confused as to why he was sitting in the pews with them and not preparing to walk Hyacinth. It was only several moments before the back doors of the church opened that Violet realized Gregory was missing. 

The doors opened and the entire family turned to look upon their sister. When they saw that it was not Anthony holding her arm, but Gregory, a flood of smiles and tears befit their faces. Violet was particularly struck by the sight of her babies, though grown-up, making their way through the church. She was so grateful they’d given her this gift of surprise, and that it made her immediately think of Edmund, who barely got to know Gregory and Hyacinth, not at all. How proud he would be of them. 

When Gregory and Hyacinth reached the end of the aisle, Gregory placed a soft kiss on his sister’s cheek before passing her hand off to Gareth. As he moved to join his family in the pews, they were all aware of the tears he tried to brush off his face but did not badger him about it, for they were all doing the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, kudos are appreciated! I'll get back to my multi-fics this week, I took a break from writing for several days but I am back and ready to deliver more content :)


End file.
